onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Portgas D. Dohv
Page Enseigne Yo ! Juste pour savoir pourquoi tu as supprimé la page Enseigne ? (simple question) —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' août 25, 2015 à 08:17 (UTC) Pourquoi la vie ? Yoru-chan (discussion) août 30, 2015 à 21:23 (UTC)Yoru-chanYoru-chan (discussion) août 30, 2015 à 21:23 (UTC) Yosh Salut dove ^^ Juste pour savoir du coup quand serait près a peu près ton idée de nouveau fofo juste pour avoir une idée de quand ca va tomber c: Voila voila bye c: août 31, 2015 à 18:06 (UTC) Si on déshabille on est nu Yoru-chan (discussion) septembre 2, 2015 à 12:56 (UTC)Yoru-chanYoru-chan (discussion) septembre 2, 2015 à 12:56 (UTC) Enflure Je pensais que t'étais mort c:, sérieusement, t'inquiète pas ^^ deja je vois bien que certains utilisateurs passent moins souvent alors toi en terminale je me fais pas d'illusion :). Tu parle pour rien dire encore c: concernant l'interface j'ai vu que Think l'avais modifié, enfin pour le moment le JS étant toujours bloqué on est dans la merde... j'ai toujours pas de smiley putin aussi... No souci pour le topic ^^, concernant le taf, bah... je suis sur une piste actuellement, mais sinon je sais que plusieurs boites vont s'ouvrir dans un mois ou un peu plus donc j'imagine que si je suis pas pris là ou je dois postuler ça attendra ^^ septembre 3, 2015 à 17:04 (UTC) slt , le topic vient a peine de commencer qu'il y a déja du hs Forum Salut Dove ^^ Concernant ton message et tout ceux que tu nous a dit Franchement c'est parfait je suis en accord avec toutes les nouvelles règles et je les trouves très bien structurées. Bravo à toi !!! *-* J'ai juste une pitite question c: Du coup pour les topics doivent-ils êtres TOUS balisés (pense) ou seul ceux qui ont un sujet ou l'on peux placés une balise dessus?? Voilà c'est juste ca autrement vraiment bon travail mec tu as géré :p Autrement si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit sache que je suis là et à fond présent et pour longtemps donc si tu veux de l'aide contacte moi ^^ bye septembre 5, 2015 à 18:03 (UTC) Gros Nul Yo, je dois dire que j'étais impressioné par ce que tu as laisser aux modos forum, je l'ai lu aussi mdr on sait jamais, c'est superbe MAIS oui ya un mais et a cause de ça t'es qu'un nul, ya une page vierge en bas, ça fait moche, perte de temps, faux espoirs, désillusion, inutile, bref tu es descendu bien bas cher Dohv c: tu l'auras compris GG quand même pour le coup les modos forum ont un réel boulot et j'espère de tout coeur qu'ils seront à la hauteur de la tache ! septembre 5, 2015 à 18:26 (UTC) Re ^^ Re dove x) Du coup okay j'ai compris pas de soucis alors pour les balises :p enfin je viendrais te voir si j'ai une question ^^ Autrement c'est une bonne idée ce que tu veux faire pour les modos fofo dans le SF administration ce sera cool que l'on puisse comuniquer ensemble sur le wiki :) Concernant ton boulot ouai en même temps tout ce que tu as fais c'est un changement énorme que vas subir le forum donc bravo pour les nouveautés fallait y penser mdrrr septembre 5, 2015 à 20:04 (UTC) C'est cool que tu dise que tu vas les aider parce que moi j'ai pas envie putin MDR. Sisi tu vois très bien, et en effet je m'apparente plus a un démon qu'à un ange c'est un fait c: même si j'ai une âme blanche comme neige apparemment :D je vais rectifier une choses, peu de gens aiment les admins hahaha, t'es loin d'etre surpuissant c: mais je dis oui :D. septembre 5, 2015 à 20:15 (UTC) '(Bosdo (discussion) septembre 6, 2015 à 11:56 (UTC) Salut, en effet j'ai bien modifié la page, j'estime que dans toute oeuvre artistique, que sa soit un manga, un comics, un film (je suis cinéphile), il faut penser et interpréter les éléments que l'on nous donne. Pas nécessairement qu'on nous dise que "l'Est c'est l'Est, et que le Sud est le Sud." Comme je l'ai indiqué, on la voit avec Sai, suleyman et cavendish, harjudin et blue gilly, lors du scan 797 en train d'aider à l'évasion de luffy et co. Elle est mariée à Sai, que va t'elle faire par la suite ? Tracer sa route solo en sachant qu'elle aurait pu le faire il y a déjà quelques temps ? Rester avec son mari Sai comme elle l'a fait dans le palais (couchée sur ses genoux), et maintenant en se battant pour aider luffy et co à s'échapper ? Je suis ouvert à la discussion, cordialement slt , hier defropp m'a traité de con sur le tchat , il a dit exactement ( il est con , ne cherche pas plus loin ) , ca serait bien si vous pouvez le sanctionner ou le bannir ,( qu'il soit sérieux ou pas il n'a pas a traiter les gens de con) merci '''The breakers of soul (discussion) septembre 8, 2015 à 11:06 (UTC) Refonte du forum Salut Dohvorreur, j'ai regardé attentivement l'interface du forum et j'ai remarqué une petite erreur de rien du tout, rien de grave mais ça fait un peu tâche sur l'interface ^^ Je t'expliquerai plus tard o/ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/50333630smoker.gif [[Utilisateur:Rayouu|''Ray]][[Discussion Utilisateur:Rayouu|ouu]] septembre 9, 2015 à 09:23 (UTC) Un petit souci avec l'interface donc, au niveau de la section Sabaody Park, l'image qui correspond pas, voilà c'est juste un problème mineur mais j'ai le souci du détail x') Voilà c'est tout ^^ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/50333630smoker.gif [[Utilisateur:Rayouu|Ray]][[Discussion Utilisateur:Rayouu|ouu]] septembre 9, 2015 à 11:53 (UTC) Re-signature Dereshiiiiiii mais nan le boulet !!! J'ai du faire peur à certain ahah J'ai juste à la modifier sur la page sig et ça sera automatisé ? Merci et dsl :') xD pS : au moins ça permet de mettre un titre à son com du coup ahah Re-ps : c'est bon c'est editer ;) 'KingKongGun 40px (Discussion)' Ah ah ah fallait pas m'apprendre à coder :p Remercie Manu ^^ Nan je rigole en fait les balises étaient là mais l'une en dessous de l'autre y a eu un bug vraiment minime mais c'était easy ^^ j'ai vu le problème aussi mais je savais pas d'où ça venait pas non plus mdr En tout cas merci de m'avoir prévenu :) 'KingKongGun 40px (Discussion)' septembre 12, 2015 à 09:24 (UTC) Yo, en effet ton image rend pas mal, de mon coté j'en ait quelques unes que je trouve très jolies, après à mettre là ou on le pense je sais pas trop... x) Il y a les images infoboxe de Marie-Joie, Dressrosa, Rusukaina Anglaise, Celle ci (mais je crois qu'elle avait deja été refusée), et enfin la majorité des images de Merveille sont juste sublimes, reste a voir si elles ne sont pas trop lourdes et complexes. Je suis de cet avis également, en plus ceux qui veulent proposer leur idées pourront le faire aussi. bonsoir , je voudrais mettre un avatar mais je ne sais pas comment faire , si tu peux m'aider .'Urouge le pieux (discussion) septembre 18, 2015 à 16:14 (UTC)' Tchat Yo Dohv ! Tu pourrais passer sur le tchat stp, j'ai un truc à te demander. Article de Qualité:Orombus Sauf erreur de ma part, tu n'a toujours pas voté pour la nomination ou non de la page Orombus au rang d'Article de Qualité. Merci de le faire dans les plus brefs délais en cliquant sur ce lien Merci septembre 29, 2015 à 14:46 (UTC) (Directeur de session) bonjour . Ce site est bien mais ce qui est dommage c'est que la moitié des pages sont protégers . Ce qui est embetant pour modifier . Sinon a part ca rien a dire 'Blackwhite yonkou (discussion) octobre 2, 2015 à 10:49 (UTC)' est ce que tu aurais la page de discution de dragon stp ? Découpage Yo ! T'inquiète pas pour mon message j'ai fait exprès d'être vénère mdr je me doutais bien que c'était ton écran (ta résolution) qui a fait que tu croyais que c'était bon x). Tient voilà le screen de mon pc qui est plus standard je pense (jah à le même problème): http://sournoishack.com/uploads/865978432Capture_bandeau_de_pry_sentation_dy_coupage_dohv.PNG Voilà voilà Au passage le fond est super bien je trouve faut juste que ça mieux découpée sinon c'est dy bon boulot (y) —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' octobre 11, 2015 à 16:03 (UTC) Page Hakuba + ADQ Salut Dohv ! J'aimerai m'occuper de la création de la page Hakuba (la double personnalité de Cavendish. Enfin, je veux dire sous page, un peu comme là. C'est possible ? Sinon, vu qu'aucun admin n'est disposé à répondre pour la bannière, on en fait une genre comme le wiki anglais ? Et aussi, le système de point, qu'est il devenu ? Merci à toi de prendre le temps de répondre à ces questions et A+ :p Historique des pages ADQ Yo ! Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu aurais encore un historique des pages ADQ, histoire de voir combien il y en a et affiché ce nombre sur l'introduction du portail ADQ. —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' octobre 26, 2015 à 11:27 (UTC) Remerciement Merci beaucoup d avoir pu remodifier Yarisugi, cet imbecile de hakim n aurait pas du ecrire ça. A+ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 8, 2015 à 10:35 (UTC) #PrayForParis RIP aux victimes de l'attentat. Prière pour Paris Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 14, 2015 à 11:03 (UTC) Merci pour le travail fourni! Horreur Yo Dohv ! Je naviguais tranquillement sur le wiki et, en lisant ta page de profil, je vu que tu t'étais mis en tête de faire la page Chronologie. Bref ,j'espère tout simplement que tu n'a pas encore commencé à refaire la page, car je bosse dessus depuis déja 2-3H et ça serait dommage d'avoir fait ça pour rien^^ A+ ! Beta Beta no Mi Salut Dohv, j aurai besoin que tu me débloques la page beta beta no mi stp. Y a des modif a faire. Merci d'avance Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 26, 2015 à 18:09 (UTC) Équipage de Kaidou Salut Dohv, y a un contributeur anonyme (86.75.107.12) qui a fait je ne sais quoi sur cette page (voir son commentaire pour acceder a sa page). Peux tu le bannir stp Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 6, 2015 à 17:37 (UTC) Event Salut Dovh ! '''Bonne Année !' J'tenvoi ce message pour que tu donnes la permission (comme tu es Admin) à moi et à Shanks de faire un Event sur le forum ? Il y aura sûrement un badge à gagner et soit un défi ou une énigme pour le gagner ^^. J'espère que tu voudras bien. :p Croco veut bien en tout cas. Aller bye ! On a rien commencer en tout cas ^^. Oki cool ! On va le faire en février car au cours de ce moi il y aura déjà l'Event Dessin. Derien. :) À plus ! Ps: J'adore ton avatar ! Il est tiré de quelle manga s'il vient d'un manga ? ^^" Yosh ! Ha ok, très badass ce personnage ! =) Et grâce à tes conseils, j'hésitais grandement à la presse quoi acheter et au final j'ai commandé le tome 1 de Tokyo Ghoul (je l'aurais demain ^^) ! Ninidemone me l'avait aussi conseillé ! :p Voilà voilà, merci pour l'infos et byye ! Bonne continuation~ Commission ADQ Bonjour, Deux nouvelles pages ont été soumises aux votes, merci de venir voter s'il vous plait ^_^ février 19, 2016 à 16:04 (UTC) 'Réponse à ton message de remerciement' Salut :) Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi pour la reprise de ce topic, j'aime bien m'en occuper, du moins le fait de le créer, le gérer c'est autre chose :D Tu n'as pas à être désolé donc, et effectivement, je me rappelle que tu n'étais pas dispo au moment où j'ai pris cette responsabilité, donc je l'ai fait avec plaisir, et je le fais toujours. Si un jour tu as envie de recommencer, fais moi signe ;) Ta contribution est en tout cas la meilleure idée de ce forum et je fais tout pour faire perdurer la tradition :) Merci pour ton message en tout cas :D OP4bestOnes (discussion) février 25, 2016 à 20:34 (UTC) Le Bonjour d'un nouveau venu Bonjour Dohv, je viens de m'inscrire sur ce wiki et voulant faire la connaissance d'un peu tout le monde, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de te faire une petit coucou. Bien que je viens d'avoir un compte, avant je trainais sur ce wiki en tant que contributeur anonyme et je me souviens de la belle époque où c'était toi qui faisait les topics des scan.^^ En attendant ta réponseTiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) mars 3, 2016 à 23:34 (UTC) Réponse Alors déjà merci pour ce message plus que généreux et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me réponde aussi vite !! En tout cas ça fait plaisir de parler avec un gars comme toi. Si ça ne te dérange pas pourrais tu m'éclairer sur certains points ? Comme tu l'a surement lu, j'ai dans l'optique de devenir modos mais bon passons, pourrais tu me donner des renseignements sur comment on écrit les topics des scans ? Cette question m'a toujours trotté en tête et j'aimerais que tu m'éclaire sur ça. En tout cas moi aussi ça me rend nostalgique quand tu écrivais les topics de scan, en plein milieu de l'Arc Dressrosa.. Ça serait sympa que tu écrives encore quelques topics, en souvenir du bon vieux temps,..^^ En attendant ta réponse Tiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) mars 3, 2016 à 23:58 (UTC) Actualité ADQ: 11/03/2016 mars 11, 2016 à 15:23 (UTC) Actualité ADQ: 12/03/2016 La page HAKI vient d’être nommée Article de Qualité. mars 12, 2016 à 14:35 (UTC) Actualité ADQ: 15/03 mars 15, 2016 à 12:01 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:17/03 mars 17, 2016 à 08:06 (UTC) Actualité ADQ: Rectification Excusez moi, il y avait une erreur dans le message: mars 18, 2016 à 12:01 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:23/03 mars 23, 2016 à 15:48 (UTC) bonsoir . aurais tu le lien de la page de profil de dragon stp ? Actualité ADQ:25/03 mars 25, 2016 à 14:58 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:29/03 mars 29, 2016 à 11:57 (UTC) Article ADQ Bonsoir ! Une nouvelle nomination ADQ est en cours. Merci d'aller voter ici ! Nefertari Vivi297733 novembre 11, 2016 à 17:11 (UTC) Réponse Wshhhh t serieux toi arreter tous et je dis bien tous de pensez qua votre geule plein d'autre jeune comme moi reverai que ace revienne perso one piece c le manga de ma vie gt devaster qd c vu ace mourrir derriere ma tele aet toi tu n'est pas oda de tt facon il a dejas ecrit la fin du manga mais moi jaimerais tellement que ace revienne comme plein d'autre fan comme moi qd g lu les commentaire g lu que de la merde je veut que ace reviennnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!79.89.56.38 novembre 13, 2016 à 22:56 (UTC)